


Losing A Bet

by STIKER123



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Baking, Bets & Wagers, Creampie, F/M, Impregnation, Kitchen Sex, Playful Sex, Relationship(s), Teasing, Tsunderes, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:21:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29977296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STIKER123/pseuds/STIKER123
Summary: Natsuki lost a bet, she had to accept her loss but maybe losing wasn't a bad thing.
Relationships: Natsuki (Doki Doki Literature Club!)/Reader, Natsuki (Doki Doki Literature Club!)/You
Kudos: 19





	Losing A Bet

"Do I really have to do this?" Natsuki whined as you stood in your kitchen, you had your arms crossed with an amused smile as you replied that she lost the bet and this was what she had to do because of that. "But it's embarrassing!" She continued to reply and you rolled your eyes. "Of course it's going to be embarrassing, I would have to do the same if I lost" you said as Natsuki was suffering for her hubris.

"You only have yourself to blame, this was all your idea anyway, though right now I'm not complaining" you taunted as Natsuki did herself cover up as much skin as possible. She lost the bet you made and the loser was to just work in their underwear. Natsuki did have an apron over herself but she still felt too exposed as she blushed heavily.

"I'm glad I won, walking around in just my briefs may not be something new to me but I definitely like this prize" you teased as Natsuki's face was bright red. She told you to shut up before saying for you to strip down as well if you're so comfortable with it, you didn't lose the bet though and you told her this before deciding just to take off your shirt to see if that would placate her. It didn't.

In the end, Natsuki just turned back to her baking, her cheeks glowing as she tried to ignore the fact she was just in her apron and underwear. She kept asking herself why she made the stupid bet, what it was exactly she couldn't even remember due to embarrassment, but then she stiffened up again as she felt you press against her from behind.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Natsuki asked as she looked back at you - you were smiling at her. I love you" you said and she squeaked before shouting for you to shut up. She always did get flustered when you openly said you loved her, she was especially embarrassed when you were saying it now of all times when she was just in her underwear and an apron. She told you to shut up but you didn't as you leaned to her ear and whispered that you enjoyed the view.

You received an elbow to the ribs at your comment as Natsuki blushed brighter, calling you a pervert but you countered that it wasn't like you haven't seen more before. "I mean wasn't it just the other day I had you up in my room and we were fu..." Natsuki cut you off by shouting for you not to finish the sentence, she was blushing bright red and trembling as she avoided eye contact but still felt you looming over (you were taller than her) and she was pinned between you and the counter.

Natsuki went tight lipped as you leaned to her ear and whispered that she was cute when embarrassed before squeaking as you kissed her cheek. Your hand slid over her waist and you watched her bite her lip as she trembled, your fingers were gliding over her skin and she always enjoyed when you did that. Damn you for knowing what she enjoys.

"You, you're the worst" she whispered but you said you didn't hear her (you actually did but you were just wanting to tease her more) and Natsuki's fists clenched as she shouted that you were the worst. "You're the worst boyfriend ever for teasing me like this!" She exclaimed but you didn't look hurt, she says that often just because she was the textbook definition of a Tsundere who refused to express her true feelings unless you were busy fucking the truth out of her...now there's an idea.

"Yeah, I love you too" you said, trying to hold back a laugh, before turning Natsuki by the chin so you could push your lips against hers. It was so amusing, of someone who just screamed that you were the worst boyfriend ever, she was very quick to lean into the kiss as your fingers continued to breeze over her skin. Natsuki trembled beneath your touch, she felt so small compared to you, more so than usual, but she made no attempts to stop you as you untied the apron.

As the straps of the apron fell and it loosened around her body, Natsuki pressed her hands flat against the counter as you pressed against her. Your lips were still on hers as she had quickly gave into the kiss like she usually does; she says you're the worst, she even sometimes says she hates you, but when she feels your touch, when she feels your lips on hers, when she spends time with you and feels the closeness as of this moment, she couldn't help but allow her heart to race as she struggles not to just throw herself at you. She had to keep up her role as a Tsundere after all.

"I hate you" Natsuki mumbled as you parted the kiss, still touching her before sliding your hand around her waist. "I know, that's why you're my girlfriend" you mused before making your lovely girlfriend gasp as you started grinding against her, pressing your crotch against her backside and her fists clenched on the counter as she felt your erection.

"Pervert" she tried to hiss but the blushing smile on her lips made you laugh. "Only for you, Nat, only for you" you whispered as you finally removed the apron and spun Natsuki to face you fully, pinning her fully between you and the counter as your lips locked with hers again but deeper this time. She says she hates you and that you're the worst but the way her arms instinctively reached up and around you proved otherwise, especially as she pulled herself up to kiss you deeper.

You reached down and lifted one of Natsuki's legs and wrapped it around you so you could press your crotch into hers more, making her moan softly as your lips started attacking her neck before you looked her in the eyes. The desire within them, there was no denying that she wanted you and you wanted her so you forgot about the baking for now and just reached down to unfasten your pants and dropped them.

Foreplay was not in mind at all as you quickly sheathed yourself within Natsuki's hot pussy, her body was pressed between you and the counter and she did her best not to arch her back from your cock stuffing her full in one go. She says she hates you, she says you're the worst but she always screams differently when you fuck her, and fuck her you did.

As Natsuki tried to keep up her composure, you wasted no time with your thrusts, your hips reared back and plunged forward again which made your girlfriend whine as her tightness clamped around you. Her petite frame really added the the sex you have, her pussy always felt so tight and restrictive that it felt incredible when you're really going at it. The heated friction between your bodies every time you fuck just breaks down all focus apart from being on each other.

You wanted to give it to Natsuki even though she lost the bet so you lifted her up and moved over to the nearest wall to press her up against as you started thrusting faster and harder, not even holding back as she clung desperately only to you with her head on your shoulder.

"Damn him, damn him for always being this good" Natsuki thought to herself before feeling you lift her chin to look her in the eyes. "Say you hate me, Natsuki" you told her and she could only moan from your cock digging deep into her pussy as her legs were wrapped around your waist right. But then you leaned to her ear and breathed hotly, making her shudder as she really realised how pinned she was while you spoke.

"Go on, say you hate me, say it and mean it, I dare you, look me in the eyes and mean it as you say you hate me" you challenged and Natsuki tensed up. "Manage to do it and I'll let you take lead, fail to do so and I get to fuck you until you admit you love me, how's that for a bet?" You asked and she bit her lip, trying so hard to keep her voice down but the way you were talking was getting her so heated. She had to win this bet! She had to restore her dignity and really show you who was in charge of this relationship.

So with a burst of fiery composure, Natsuki looked you dead in the eye and...she crumbled immediately under your stare. "Go on, Nat, say it" you teased as all that would leave her were her moans of pleasure, but then you started counting down from ten.

Every second you counted down made Natsuki's heart race; you were taunting her, you were telling her with your own hubris that she wouldn't win this bet and as you got down to five, she finally started to speak through her moans. "I" was all she got out first before you counted to four and she stuttered more. "I ha-I ha- I-I" you were nearing zero, three, two...one.

"I love you!" Natsuki shouted, giving in and pulling you to kiss her as you had a triumphant look on your face. You won, she couldn't ever say she hated you and mean it when she loved you too much. Natsuki accepted defeat, giving in as you hiked her up against the wall and really started to hammer into her as she held you tight, gasping that she loved you before you turned her to meet your gaze with that triumphant look in your eyes.

"I love you too, Nat, I knew you couldn't say you hated me and mean" you said before pushing your lips against hers again and your tongue into her mouth as she accepted her defeat more by the second, surrendering as you took full control of the situation. Baking be damned for now,as you rammed deeper into Natsuki gripping pussy, your focus was on each other now more than ever as your hands groped her ass while your hips slammed into hers. The way your name fell from her lips as she held onto you so tightly was just so erotic that you couldn't really hold yourself back.

The one reason you did pause, just for a moment, was to change the position so Natsuki stood on trembling legs, bent over the counter as you fucked her from behind. She had her head bowed forward as she moaned, she drooled even as your cock slammed into her weak spots and loved how well you knew her body to bring her the pleasure she was feeling.

"I love you, you're the worst but I love you" she whined as you tilted her head back to meet your gaze. "I love you to, Nat, I love that fire you have, I love how challenging you can be, it's a real turn on when you get so heated" you whispered and she laughed a little as she called you a pervert before feeling your tongue invade her mouth again, exploring as she whined from how your cock was ruining her composure before she bowed her head again.

But then Natsuki's legs started trembling again, she was close to climax and so were you. You didn't even have to say anything, you both just knew the other was close and so you double timed your thrusts to make Natsuki cry out in orgasmic release before bending her fully against the counter as you slammed into her one final time.

A hot deluge of sticky semen flooded Natsuki and her tongue fell from her mouth as she was bent against the counter, she felt your load fill her and she whined in acceptance of it as you kissed her neck and shoulders before whispering that you loved her. She couldn't help but smile as she said she loved you too and that maybe she was fine with losing bets against you if it meant you'd fuck her so hard.

"But did you have to cum inside? You know it makes a mess" she momentarily complained before stiffening as you leaned to her ear. "Well we are baking so I figured I make a creampie" you smirked as her cheeks flared up and she elbowed you, asking if you really just said that before blushing even more at your next comment.

"Maybe I'll even put a bun in the oven, should we bake for longer?" You asked and she looked back at you. "You're not serious are you?" She asked only to find herself lifted up in the air, underwear scattered on the floor as you started carrying her upstairs, were you serious? Natsuki's lips were against yours every second of the way until the door to your room swung shut and the creaking of your bed in conjunction with Natsuki's whines of pleasure were all that could be heard as you continued "baking".

Natsuki's voice rang out over and over as she said she loved you, she couldn't deny it even in a playful manner never mind to keep up her Tsundere nature. In fact, all that completely shattered when you said you'd "put a bun in her oven". You were serious when you said it and Natsuki's heart was racing more and more.

To think all this came from her losing a bet.


End file.
